monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Weapon Suggestion
Hello! My suggestion might be suggested by others but this suggestion have different concept. UPDATES > Remove Dual Flying Axe because of the presence of Dual Blades :) > Changed the Blood Coating concept @Weapon>Light Whips Section > Removed Critical Coating @Weapon>Heavy Whips Section > Changed Spike S concept to Spike Bomb S, for more info go @Weapon>Gun Gauntlet Section Weapons a. Light Whips/Chains. Are made with handle and sharp knife/sword/blade connected by chains (Like the weapon of Kratos in God of War). I think this would be awesome. Here is my Idea/Conclusions. - A mid-range weapon - Light Damage - Able to cut - Fast Combo - Coatings (Power, Poison, Paralyze, Sleep, and Blood Coating) - Easy to carry because its light Blood Coating Explanation : This will work if hunter is not carrying any coating. Increases Attack Speed, Slight increment of attack and affinity for a period of time. b. Heavy Whips/Chains. Are made with metals. See the weapon used by Shadow in Monster Hunter Orage (Manga). My Conclusion about the weapon: - A mid-range weapon - Good Damage - Able to cut - Slow combo - Knocks enemy - Heavy/Slow - Blood Coating c. Battle Shield. A defensive weapon. Maybe bigger than Lance shield. Can also be thrown in mid-range. Here is my conclusion. - More on defense - Heavy - Low Damage - Able to knock/stun enemies. Impact Damage - Attachment (Core or Blade) - 2 Modes/Stances : (1) Shielding Stance, the character is kneel on the ground hiding behind the shield and waiting for the monster's attack. (2) Attack Stance, the shield is ready to throw, charge or impact, instant shielding works here (Like SnS and lance shielding) - Shielding System : (1) Shielding will drain stamina. (2) Shield Bar that drains depending how strong is the attack and if fully drained it should be recharge (Maybe will be the system if in shielding stance). (3) There is a Shielding Bar that when blocking strong attacks will drain quickly (Maybe 1 sec draining speed) and restores quickly (Maybe 1 sec restoration speed) This may prevent shield Over Power or Spamming. Sorry if its not so elaborated :) * Blade - Attack to the sides of the Battle Shield to increase its throwing damage. * Cores - Are gem like substance and comes up with different ability. Can be put at Shield's Center. a. Power Core - Raises the Attack and Defense Power of self, party members and felynes. b. Reflect Core - Able to reflect monster attacks such as beams and wind attacks c. Sonic Core - Works like sonic bomb. Can be used 6 times. d. Flash Core - Works like Flash Bomb. Can be used 6 times. d. Gun Gauntlets. A melee/long-range weapon. A gauntlet enabling a hunter to punch the monster with greater power for easy combat and fast movement. Gun Gauntlet is made with gun to aid the range and katar to increase the power. My conclusions: - Can be melee or long range - Low damage (Long range) and Normal Damage (Melee) - Fast and easy - Attachment (Power Barrel and Status Katar : Blades with status effects) - Bullets * Normal S level 1 and 2 * Spike S level 1 and 2 (Blast spikes on monster's body to penetrate its body and damages over time. Works like poison but weaker) * Elemental Bullets (except Dragon) * Paint S, Armor S, Demon S, and Dung S (Works like dung bomb) What do you think about my suggestion? Sorry for bad english fluency. Please write your comments. :) Replies Below :) most of those weps seem op so u should check out my wepon in the counter attack section and cooment-someguy ''-------------'' Ok, first I don't like the blood coating ,just too much magic. second, why use spike S if we have poison already, poison damage isn't game breaking so no need to replace it. And the axes would be OP, as having both good ranged and meele weapons is imba. And giving them looooow damage in exchange would make them useless... I think it should be throwing or meele only( where we have DS). But other than this the idea's are pretty good. Maybe check out my own weapon idea( about throwing weapons) here in the Forum. Tha Hummel greetz-HummelHunter 18:08, November 8, 2010 (UTC) ---- THnx for the reply Hummel. What!? You don't like the blood coating idea? Because its too magical? How about the farcaster etc. Hehe! But again thnx for sharing your thoughts. Bumps. -Mythical020